This is an observational cohort study designed to describe the application of the sodium dodecyl sulfate (K-SDS) assay, used to detect DNA-topoisomerase complexes, to peripheral blood monocytes exposed to cisplatin or carboplatin. DNA-protein crosslinks from patient PBMC prior to and 4h (cisplatin) or 48h (carboplatin) after the first treatment with antineoplastic drugs will be determined.